Semiconductor light-emitting devices using a semiconductor island structure (quantum dot) has been known (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-332695). Such a semiconductor light-emitting device has a structure of n-type AlGaAs/n-type GaAs/InGaAs island structure/nitrogen-containing compound semiconductor/p-type GaAs/p-type AlGaAs.
An InGaAs island structure has internal stress that comes from compressive stress. The nitrogen-containing compound semiconductor has tensile stress. Thus, the internal stress of the InGaAs island structure is reduced by disposing the nitrogen-containing compound semiconductor on the InGaAs island structure.
As a result, the internal stress of the InGaAs island structure, which is a light-emitting layer, is reduced and an emission spectrum of 1.55 μm is achieved at room temperature.